Behind Closed Doors
by frozenheat
Summary: With her new found knowledge that it was Aang running around doing inappropriate things in the night; Katara sets off to find him. Aang being oblivious to his impending doom, sets about trying not to have a heart attack if and when he sees her. Sequel.


Right. So. This is the sequel to the story "A Cloaked Encounter" If you haven't read that first story, you're not going to understand very well why Katara would like to throw Aang into a wall and do evil things to him. So go read it if you haven't.

If you're all up to date on Aang's escapes, then read on!

-0-0-0-0-0-

It had been three weeks, two days, and seven hours since Katara and the man she did not know at that exact moment to be Aang, were wrapped around each other on a store room couch doing highly inappropriate things.

It was now spring, and therefore time for the various meetings to take place, accessing how the Four Nations (well three actually, the records weren't too sure if one person could make up an entire nation) were coming along in restoring balance. These meetings were held four times a year; the Avatar was always present, as was the Firelord and various Earth kingdom high chiefs. The Water tribe, which was split into North and South sent three delegates, one of these people being the highly esteemed Katara of the Southern tribe. Even though not a diplomat by birth she was given a place in the council due to her involvement in ending the war.

Katara, now riding in a palanquin towards the imperial Fire nation palace, was not thinking of all the policies she hoped to introduce in the meetings that would be held tomorrow. No, she was thinking of all the ways she could reveal her newly found knowledge that it was Aang who had nicely stuck his hand down her pants.

He had done it a bit more eloquently than that of course. But in Katara's mind she wanted justice for the fact that he had had sex with her while wearing a big heavy cloak and then running away afterwards.

Her blue eyes caught site of the magnificent palace and she smiled with relief. She was starting to feel nauseas being carried in such an unstable form of transport. _It's really hard to come across good palanquin bearers these days. _Another one of Katara's thoughts was centered about the notion that she was not to let Aang know that she knew he had added the alias of Lee Yu under his belt nearly four weeks ago.

She would wait till they were in a concealed and sound proof space before rendering him defenseless, and then not so gently ushering a confession out of him; or making him squeal a lot- whichever came first.

While Katara was occupying her thoughts on the best way to restrain him, Aang at that moment was thinking of the best way to greet Katara when she arrived. He just had to pretend to be cool and act like he hadn't seen her stark naked on a coach a few weeks back. The mere thought of Katara writhing all over that cheap couch sent hot sparks through Aang's body, and he had to preoccupy his mind with the idea of what Master Pakku would look like naked, to stop obvious bulge from forming in his orange pants.

Aang's repulsing thoughts of the wrinkly man were interrupted by the shouts of various people that Lady Katara had arrived. Aang gulped and wiped his sweaty palms on the extremely expensive curtain next to him.

Katara greeted with warmth the people who came up to her. She smiled and bowed to the Firelord (or Zuzu as she would call him at the dinner table tonight by accident) when he walked up to her. She was just starting to feel a twinge of fear that the Avatar wouldn't attend these meetings until she saw the familiar orange robe out of the corner of her eye.

She turned to see Aang stumble past a chair that looked too small to trip over. He laughed awkwardly when he finally managed to stand in front of her.

"I see you're _still_ getting used to your long legs Aang." It was true; Aang was reaching nearly six feet. Though his balance wasn't a problem, his clumsiness was caused by the fact his legs turned to jelly when he saw Katara.

"Uh, yer, they just don't want to stop growing it seems."

Against her better judgment she smiled and hugged him. Though she noticed with a smirk how difficult it seemed for him to relax when he wrapped his arms around her.

Aang coughed nervously and turned away from her face, a blush beginning to form on his cheeks.

"Is Toph coming to this set of meetings?" He hoped the question would distract her from his reddening features. It didn't.

"No, not this time. She couldn't be bothered to make the trip up to the Fire Nation just to talk about things that don't concern her, the Earth Rumble tournaments aren't on the agenda this time." Katara smirked at Aang's attempt to keep his face hidden by staring up at the blank ceiling.

Katara was about to ask what Aang had been doing these past few weeks, she already knew the answer of course, but was enjoying making him squirm _so_ much. Luckily for Aang, the chief of the Western province of the Earth Kingdom came to greet him and Katara's devious words were lost in her throat. But that question would be seeing the light of day soon.

After all the formalities were over, the well trained Fire nation servants proceeded in showing the diplomats to their rooms. The palace was huge and the Firelord made sure when it was being organized that the guests had at least two rooms separating them. He never wanted to go through the embarrassment of having to reallocate a high ranking official because the couple in the room adjacent were being a bit _loud_.

It was strange that at that exact moment Firelady Mai was retelling that story to Katara while she showed her around the room.

"…It was so embarrassing for him that he renovated the entire living quarters of the palace, _and _increased the thickness of all the walls." Mai took great delight in recalling the look of Zuko's face when dealing with the angry official.

Katara laughed along with her at the picture of Zuko's distraught features. The grin disappearing for a moment though, due to her wondering if anyone had heard _them_ when Aang had rammed himself into her.

"So just how soundproof are these walls?" A wicked idea was forming in Katara's head at this question.

"Ha! Ten people could scream simultaneously in this room and nobody outside would hear anything." Mai was smiling at the ludicrous statement.

"Personally I think it's a bit of a safety hazard, but Zuko is adamant in never having to go through an event that traumatic ever again." Mai was smirking the whole time she spoke.

The idea that had previously been forming in Katara's head had taken shape and planted itself in her to-do list.

-0-0-0-0-0-

That night while attending dinner, Aang found it very hard to eat. The food was delicious of course, rare specialties brought in from all over the world cooked to perfection. But it wasn't food that was causing his appetite to dwindle; it was the southern Water tribe diplomat sitting opposite him looking beautifully nonchalant.

Katara was finding it quite hard to eat too. It's rather difficult to put food in your mouth while suppressing a laugh that's threatening to jump from your throat. The object of her entertainment was sitting opposite her; the Avatar had been staring at his food since the meal began and not once attempted to start a conversation with her. Katara knew the exact reason for his mortification, but she wasn't going to say anything at all. Yet.

Pudding was served and Katara deemed it was time to start conversation with him; she really did enjoy putting him in such discomfort.

"Enjoying the crème-brulee Aang?"

Aang was indeed enjoying the crème-brulee, but found he could not answer her question as when he looked up at her; all he could do was stare at her lips. Lips that had kissed him so passionately such a short time ago.

Aang felt his pants tighten.

"Aang, my eyes are up here."

His head shot up and he flushed even more red with the knowledge she had caught him staring.

"S-sorry, it's just you have some cream on your cheek."

It was Katara's turn to be embarrassed as she did indeed have a mutinous piece of cream on her cheek. She wiped it away deftly before copying Aang and turning to stare at the crème-brulee again.

The meal passed without incident from then on, and without talking. It wasn't until they said goodnight that they exchanged words.

They returned to their respective rooms, eight doors apart, both hoping to get a good night's sleep ahead of tomorrow's important meetings.

Aang did not sleep well. He was plagued by images of Katara twisting and turning beneath him. He had hoped that seeing her again would not cause this kind of reaction. But it did; and when he awoke in the morning he was dismayed by the bulge that continued to haunt his pants. This was due to Katara, thirty seconds before straddling him completely naked and whispering words in his ear that would have been punishable by death in his peaceful nomad society. Katara straddling him naked had been a dream of course, much to the bulge in Aang's pants disappointment.

Katara had not slept well either. She was plagued by dreams of Aang entering her room late at night and taking her again on the bed. It worried Katara that when she had awoken, it had been with a groan of disappointment for her dream ending so quickly.

They both dressed mechanically for today's meetings and after having a swift breakfast opened the first of the day's events.

There were to be three meetings spread out over the period of two days; there was a meeting in the morning that they were currently attending, and one in the afternoon. The last meeting being held tomorrow morning would be a summation of the things agreed.

The agenda for this first meeting held absolutely nothing of interest for Aang, and he had a hard time in keeping his thoughts solely on the politics of the room. Aang found it especially difficult to keep his thoughts suitable for children when Katara stood up to address the council on the issue of foreign policy towards the Southern Water tribe.

While performing her well prepared speech, Katara could see out of the corner of her eye Aang looking utterly bored and staring at the table.

"Avatar, do you agree with me?" The whole table turned towards the only bald person in the room.

Aang looked up sensing his title had been spoken, he only just caught the words coming out of Katara's mouth. _Shit_. He had no idea what she had just been saying. _Take a risk_. He thought.

"Of course I agree."

The whole table gasped.

"You mean to say Avatar Aang that you agree with the sentiment that the Southern Water Tribe should be barred from trading?!" Katara voice was stern, but she was secretly enjoying herself.

"What! No. Of course not! I meant to say that- you know, I," The Avatar tried to save himself in his blundering but found he just dug himself a deeper hole.

Firelord Zuko stepped in to save him.

"Seeing as Avatar Aang's attention is clearly wavering I think it's time we took a break." There was a grumble or approval at Zuko's words and the diplomats began to rise to wobble over to the refreshments.

For the rest of the day Aang paid full attention to the meetings and tried to sound intelligent wherever he could. When Katara did resume her speech later that day he stared at her, nodding occasionally as if he understood, all the time trying not to let his eyes wander down her figure which was tightly wrapped in a stunning blue robe.

It wasn't until after dinner did Aang get the chance to apologize to Katara for his earlier lack of attention. He had been able to see her throughout the day, but had only built up the courage to talk to her once some alcohol was flowing through his system.

As she was walking out of the dining room he attempted to gracefully match stride with her and began his apology.

"Katara I'm sorry for-" His sentence was cut off by the well dressed Waterbender.

"For _what_ exactly, Aang?" Katara thought perhaps he would break down and confess right here, he might be saved as there were a few witnesses walking around the corridors.

"F-for not paying attention to your speech of course."

"…Oh, that."

Somewhere in the far region of Aang's head an alarm bell started ringing, but his brain couldn't quite figure out why just yet.

Katara didn't let it get too awkward and so kept light conversation going. She needed to get him into her room, and then he would be totally screwed.

"Do you remember a little while after the end of the War when you, Sokka and Zuko measured yourselves against the wall?" Aang turned to look at Katara and her seemingly strange change of topic.

"Yer, I remember." Aang smiled briefly at the memory of being shorter than Sokka, they were exactly the same height now, maybe Aang was even taller even though he was four years Sokka's junior.

They had reached Katara's room and Aang's heartbeat had started to pump faster.

"Sokka's been bugging me these past few months to know if he's overtaken you yet." This was a half lie on Katara's part, Sokka had been bugging her, but it was for a special type of meat, not Aang's height.

"I was wondering if you would be so kind as to let me measure you."

The perverted part of Aang's brain, which seemed to be having a lot to do nowadays, gladly twisted Katara's words till they meant something quite different to him. Katara just stared at Aang while his face when different shades of red before he spluttered out a 'Yes.'

Not really knowing why exactly he was walking into Katara's room due to the fact he was trying to regulate his body temperature down to something that wouldn't melt tar if he touched it. While Katara took delight in Aang's new found zombie like state, as she could easily manipulate him to stand against the wall.

"All right, now put your hands above your head straight up." Aang was perplexed by the words Katara had just said, who measured people with their hands up against the wall? He decided to ask her about her strange style of measuring.

"Oh you know Sokka, he always bends the rules. He thinks his arms are longer than yours and so it'll give him some kind of advantage." Aang nodded at Katara's explanation, but the nod turned into a frown when he noticed she was missing a vital piece of equipment.

"Hey, Katara, where's the ruler?"

"Oh it's in the corner there." While Aang's head to turned to search for the measuring object a great tide of water hurtled towards his arms, and before Aang could even look back his entire arms where coated in a very thick piece of ice.

Aang's innocent side seemed to kick in and he naively noted that his arms had been frozen accidently.

"Great observation Aang." The sarcastic tone in Katara's voice was heavily apparent. Aang also noticed it, but was too concerned by the fact she had another lot of water and was directing it to freeze his upper body in place.

"Um, did Sokka request this too?" Aang really hoped the answer was yes.

"No."

"…Then…why am I being frozen to the wall?" There were many reasons Aang could think for why he was being frozen irremovably to the wall. Various choices seemed more likely than others, but his mind had gone into safe mode and was only giving him the ridiculous ones.

"I was going to ask you exactly the same question Aang, why _are_ you being frozen to the wall?" Katara never knew she enjoyed interrogating so much.

Aang gulped, but the sound turned into something more like a '_Meep_!' when Katara gracefully conducted another huge amount of water towards his legs and promptly froze them as well.

If Aang had been able to see himself from the third person view, he would have been able to note that the only parts of his body that weren't coated in twenty centimeter thick ice was his head, his shoulders, and the lower part of his torso. The rest of him was completely immobile- and rather cold.

"Right Aang, don't even bother trying to Firebend your way out of the ice, it'll take you at least ten minutes to work through all of that, and I'll see the glow long before it even begins to melt." Katara did indeed know it took ten minutes; she had tested it earlier today with Zuko, who was utterly confused as to why over lunch he had to melt a thick block of ice.

"Look, Katara, if this is about the time I stole the last dumpling of your plate, _I'm so sorry. _Toph had dared me, and you know what she gets like when you refuse a dar-"

"Aang this isn't about a bloody dumpling."

"Oh. Well. I'm still sorry about that too."

Katara sighed. Why did he have to be so sweet? This didn't seem like the same guy that had ripped off her clothes and had his wicked way with her.

But it was. Lee Yu had clearly shown himself to be both a Waterbender and an Earthbender. Thus equaling he had to be the Avatar; unless he had had some giant genetic mutation…Somehow Katara doubted the Spirit's would have let that happen.

"Aang where were you four weeks ago?" Katara asked the question nicely, maybe he would come clean without the need of force.

"…Katara I can barely remember what I had for dinner last night, let alone what I was doing four weeks ago!" This statement was partially true, Aang had no idea what he had been eating for dinner last night. He did however remember what he doing four weeks ago.

The alarm bell that had begun ringing in Aang's head a long time ago was now getting louder until it finally connected with a nerve that gladly informed Aang's brain why he should be so worried.

_Shit shit shit! She knows! _

This was the basic highly intelligible thought that was running through Aang's head at that exact moment. Aang decided to keep his cool though, this was easily done while trapped in freezing cold ice. He had to play dumb, there was no way she had any strong evidence that it was him who kept pushing her against walls and then kissing her. It's not like he had left an arm or something at the crime scene.

"Aang, I would try very hard to remember where you where, it's quite important."

"Right, well…I'm pretty sure I was staying at some Earth Kingdom hotel. Yer." That seemed like a convincing lie. It's not like she could track down the hotel and demand the roster.

Katara did not think it was a convincing lie.

"Aang, a little birdie told me that's a lie."

The Avatar's eyes shot up to meet hers, he had never heard that expression before, and so took it literally and wondered which bit of poultry had ratted him out.

The room went very silent as Aang tried to recall what birds had seen him without his cloak on while he was at the tournament. Seeing as Aang could not remember what he had eaten for dinner last night, he couldn't even recall if he had seen any birds at the competition.

Katara smiled. The use of force was now obligatory.

"Seeing as your memory is a bit foggy, I think I'll have to _clear_ it up a bit."

But before Aang could spot where the emphasis in her voice had been, a very cold splash of water greeted his face unpleasantly. Aang recoiled back in what little space he had at the wet surprise, cringing slightly as he felt the water droplets drip down his chin.

"Any ideas coming to mind, Aang?"

The Avatar had many ideas coming to his mind. One of them was whether he would leave this room with intact ability to have children. Another thought was if he would leave this room at _all_.

"No, not really. The water is really cold though." Aang's attempt of humor was sourly noted by Katara.

"Right then, maybe _this _will jog your memory."

In the three seconds Aang in which had of relatively no discomfort he thought back to the time Sokka had accidently thrown the volleyball into his nether regions at an alarming speed. The only reason Aang was still able to walk after the incident was that it had been a volleyball that had knocked him over, and not a boomerang.

When Aang distinctly felt the stream of freezing cold water maneuvering its way inside his pants and through his undergarments; painful memories of that fateful day came flooding back. Aang cringed deeply as he felt the cold water trickle torturously over a very sensitive piece of his appendage.

"Thanks, but I already had a shower today Katara." Aang wrongly thought a joke might save him.

It wasn't till Katara a split second later clenched her fist, and the water that had been tricking down Aang's leg and various other parts, froze. The Avatar screamed.

If Zuko had not replastered the walls, then the couple that was currently occupying the room two doors down would have only vaguely heard a muffled cry. But due to their being thick walls _and_ closed off space between Aang and his nearest possible saviors, nobody but Katara and Aang heard a thing.

When she unfroze the water five long seconds later, Katara disappointingly noted that she did not feel joy at Aang's extreme discomfort. Instead she actually felt a strong twinge of regret. She hated seeing 

him in pain, and even if she had a completely justified reason to inflict it, it didn't make heart feel any better about it.

Katara decided to move on to the staring slash silent treatment.

When Aang finally regained the ability to move his head up, his eyes immediately focused on the blue pair staring intently at him. The glare that she was giving him had such a gleam to it that despite being trapped in thick ice Aang began to feel hot.

He swallowed and tried to avert his eyes to something less provocative. Katara in turn took a step forward and tried to regain his attention.

It took of Aang's willpower not to look at her when she started moving closer. He knew very well that she was trying to get his attention. Aang also knew that if she kept staring at him like that his resolve would be broken in seconds and he'd break down and confess. Once he confessed, punishment and sentencing would be on their way.

Katara was only a foot away when Aang's resolve broke and his eyes found her gleaming blue ones.

But instead of breaking down and confessing as he thought he would have done, Aang only felt his face heat up at the proximity. Katara too was deeply surprised when she too felt a blush beginning to form on her features due to how close their faces were.

She withdrew dumfounded. Why all of a sudden when they came within feet of each other did it cause such an embarrassing reaction? A few months ago she would have been able to accept a piggyback ride from him without thought of whether it would cause discomfort. Now after the whole Lee Yu incident, Katara couldn't stand close to Aang without a warm surge spreading through her body.

She knew the reason for this of course, as did he. Every time they looked at each other in the room, very clear flashes of them rolling around on warm surfaces came flooding back.

Katara sighed dejectedly and sat down on the bed that was a few meters to the side. She couldn't look at him frozen to the wall without feeling a twinge of _something_ creeping into her stomach. Aang too sighed and leaned his head against the wall, wondering if there was any way out of this predicament without a confession. Aang's head came up with nothing, and so he turned to look at the Waterbender who was looking defeated on the bed.

For about the sixteenth time in the past three weeks and felt a surge of guilt wash through him. Katara looked miserable, and it was because of _him_. He sighed and gathered up the breath to start his pathetic confession.

It was a bad time for Katara to therefore notice that split sauce on her arm from the dinner that had been occurring thirty four minutes ago. If she was going to shout at Aang, she wanted to look her best. She stood up, not noticing that Aang had been about to talk, and made her way swiftly to the en suite bathroom.

It was in the few moments that Aang had while Katara disappeared from his vision that he came to a life changing decision. _I really need to melt this ice. _ So Aang did just that.

Katara had miscalculated. She had not taken into account that Aang was a far more powerful bender than Zuko, and could consequently melt ice much faster than he. When Katara, who was scrubbing the annoying stain which had ruined her outfit, heard the faint sloshes of water in the other room, her eyes had widened and she had darted through the door just in time to see Aang collapse warily onto his knees, a deep puddle of water surrounding him.

Katara grimaced and immediately moved her arms in the motion to re-freeze the water. Aang however now being aware of Katara's intent on subduing him, this time rolled out of the way just in time for the water to re-change state, but the ice only secured the floor in place now, not him.

A fight then ensued.

As per usual, the fights that they were tending to have now were less of a fight and more Aang running around from water whips which were coming in every direction to try and pin him down.

This went on for a good minute until Katara was sure she had him cornered. She took a deep calming breath and was about to tell him to give up. She didn't expect Aang to suddenly roll over the bed that was next to him and appear behind her.

Katara felt a nervous sense of déjà vu.

Thinking she could avoid repeating history, she attempted to out circle Aang but always found he ended up behind her.

"Oh Spirit's, stop it!" Katara had shouted this in frustration when she realized it was futile to keep turning around.

Aang did indeed stop it. But instead of letting her turn around to face him he slipped two arms round her front and grabbed her wrists. Katara yelped and tried to free her arms, but found she just pushed herself into Aang's well defined chest.

"Let go _now_." The ferociousness in her voice could have made a lion turtle whimper in fear.

"I will, I just want to say I'm sorry." Katara didn't detect any whimpering in his voice, only complete sincerity.

Aang began to ramble a rather jumbled apology for why he had dressed up in a dark cloak and ran around with a stick occasionally pausing to push Katara into walls and grass. Katara listened dismayed.

He jumped around in his story, one moment explaining about money, the next apologizing for running away. After about two minutes, Aang seemed to come to the end of his awful monologue. He ended it with another apology and something about fearing castration. Katara managed to catch that last bit about castration.

"Aang I wouldn't have done that!" For someone who was being held against their will, Katara's voice was actually quite sweet.

"Really?" Aang asked incredulously, his grip loosening slightly on the wrists he couldn't see.

"No, but I will do _now_!" Katara tried to take advantage of Aang's slack in his grip of her. She pulled her wrists towards her hoping that his hands would fumble their control. Instead she just managed to push herself harder into Aang's chest, her wrists still firmly held by his.

The Avatar groaned slightly at Katara's new closeness and the fact she was pushed so tightly into his torso and other places. Katara blushed heavily and attempted to break free again, but Aang's slightly sweaty hands however still keeping their grip.

"Oh spirits Katara, stop." Aang was finding it terribly hard to think straight with her twisting into his body with the intention of getting free.

"Then let me go Aang!" The blush that had appeared on Katara's face was now spreading down her neck.

"Not while you still want to, you know, chop off-" Aang really didn't want to picture the waterwhip cutting through his clothes, but his mind kept rearing the horrible image.

"That isn't going to change any time soon Aang! So if you want to make it quick, let me _go now!_" Katara didn't actually want to hurt Aang in that way at this point; she wanted to punch him in the stomach for making her so embarrassed. Aang didn't know that, and so when she began to thrash more wildly he had only one choice put to try and lift some of her weight.

Katara shrieked when Aang's arms tightened around her and she started to rise slightly off the ground. Instead of relaxing and aiming her kicks, she twisted even more violently. It wasn't until one of those kicks came in contact with Aang's knee did he wince in pain and subsequently lost his balance.

As fate would have it, instead of falling flat on the floor, the two benders landed on the bed which had been two feet away. Aang landed first, the air being knocked out of him when Katara landed exactly on top of him a split second later. His arms were still definitively wrapped around her front, locking her body in place. After about a moment of trying to figure out why she could now see the ceiling, Katara yelped at the realization he was still behind her, and that she was sprawled out on top of him in a comfy Firenation bed.

Once again the Avatar groaned when she attempted to lift her arms, the opposite motion being her back sliding into his torso. Aang noted in the back of his mind that what they were doing could be a lot of fun if Katara didn't have the intention of trying to ram her elbow into his stomach. When Katara did manage to ram her elbow into Aang's stomach, after the three second wheezing period, he decided he had enough of her struggling, and gathered the small energy needed to roll them over.

If Katara had been embarrassed before by their situation, the position she was now in knocked that feeling out of the water.

Aang was now on top, she was now on the bottom, with her stomach facing the bed. Her hands tried for a second to reach behind and hit him, but found they were stopped promptly and pushed into the soft mattress about her head. Katara now too groaned at her predicament. She tried to ignore the heavy breathing she could hear above her. She also futilely tried to ignore that Aang's weight was spread over her body completely pinning her down. She couldn't move her legs without feelings his being directly on top.

"I'm getting a strange feeling of déjà-vu." Aang's words snapped her out of her trance and she sighed into the bed.

Katara just moaned quietly in defeat, and for the fourth time today Aang felt his pants stiffen. Katara felt this change easily in Aang's posture and tried to kick him. Katara trying to move didn't help Aang's pants and their looseness due to the friction caused by her efforts.

"You better not be enjoying this." The words had a very sharp edge to them.

"Of course not," The way Aang wheezed out the response defeated the purpose of the statement.

Katara would have growled and gone to kick him again but found her breath being lost in her lungs as Aang's head came to rest in the crook of her neck. She could feel his warm breath on her skin and shivered slightly. He was trying to calm down and catch _his _breath but the action had done the opposite for her.

The Waterbender swallowed, her throat feeling very dry all of a sudden. She could feel the Avatar relaxing above her, the thing that was pressing against her lower back didn't appear to be going away, but Aang definitely seemed to be slackening.

The now small part of Katara saw this as a chance to finally break free. But unfortunately for that bit of Katara's psyche, the rest of her body had turned to mush and was only interested in the feeling of Aang heartbeat on her back.

Even though beginning to relax, Katara's heartbeat picked up significantly when Aang's hands began to trace the skin on her palm. She realized shortly that Aang didn't even know he was doing it as his heartbeat remained constant, that or he miscalculated the intimacy of the gesture. The blush that had disappeared down Katara's neck earlier reappeared on her face, as a result her whole body began to heat up.

Aang didn't notice this rise in Katara temperature as he was too enthralled by the way her body felt when she breathed in and out. It could have lulled him to sleep, and probably would have done if the most barely audible whisper of his name hadn't come from her lips.

His eyes opened again and he suddenly realized with a pang of disappointment that he was going to have to let her get up really soon. He sighed, not really caring if she was going destroy him when he let her go. He had had his two minutes in heaven, he could die happy now.

But instead of running for hills when Aang gently let go of her, all Katara did was roll over onto her back. She was met with grin worthy sight of Aang's surprised features. She sighed contently and let her hands wander up to his collar. Aang thought she was about to strangle him, instead she just gripped the yellow material tighter and made his eyes meet hers.

"You do realize this was entirely inevitable." Katara should have known by now, that the only thing that came out of her and Aang wrestling was them being locked in some highly blush worthy position.

Aang grinned when he understood Katara's words.

He wasn't completely sure if it was time to kiss her now, or if she wanted to get in a minute of strangulation first.

Katara took the initiative and roughly pulled his collar towards her, smiling briefly as he yelped before the sound was lost on her lips. Although Aang's heartbeat had been relatively constant a while back, it now shot through the roof.

After a few seconds Katara pulled back and smirked slightly. Aang was trying to readjust the arms that had slipped, his face was clearly red in shock and he was fumbling as to whether he had to say anything.

"I think that's concrete proof it _was_ you. Your kissing is identical to the Lee guy." Aang's eyes immediately travelled up to meet hers, the blue orbs he encountered weren't angry, they just held a glint of smirkyness.

The hands that had been dug into his collar shifted to wrap round his neck. It was at this gesture that Aang let the hormones take over, and bent down to kiss her fully on the lips. Katara smiled and tightened her grip, the sensation of him kissing her really was familiar. The way on hand went to stroke her waist, while the other went to smooth her disgruntled hair; it all had a faint sense of familiarity.

Aang too was greatly enjoying the familiarity of this situation, even more so because the heat that had started to radiate out of his body due to Katara's touch was no longer being trapped by an expensive black cloak. Katara took equal delight in the warmth emitting out of Aang's body, she also loved that when she ran a hand down his back she could easily feel the lean muscles that had developed there, instead of just the material of a heavy cloak.

A sense of time began to evaporate from the two benders heads as when they finally parted, breathing heavily, they had no idea how long they had been kissing. After a few seconds of comfortable silence, Aang asked a very uncomfortable question.

"So…do you want me to go back to my room now?" Aang somehow managed to keep his voice level the entire time.

Katara just gaped and wondered if Aang had a split personality. When wearing a black cloak he would happily take her there and then, but if you put monk robes on him, he became all noble.

"Do you _want_ to go back to your room?" This was about the only response Katara could manage.

"Not really…" Aang tried not to use the puppy-dog eyes when he spoke, but they still managed to seep through slightly.

Katara gave him an exasperated look before her hands returned to his collar to pull him back down again. This time the kissing was far less innocent, as they both had the new found knowledge that neither would be leaving this room for a long time.

It wasn't until Aang's mouth started to descend to Katara's neck did she realize he was wearing _far_ too many clothes. Aang came to a similar conclusion at about the same time and started to slide his hand down to her waist to undo the silk sash. He let out a heart shattering whimper when her hands caught his and stopped him in his tracks.

"Oh spirits Aang, don't make that sound. You could make the ex-Firelord repent all his sins with that cry."

Aang briefly pondered the suggestion of using his pathetic whimper to make the evil ex-Firelord atone for all his sins. But found that he couldn't care less about the Firelord when he felt Katara's hands slipping under his shirt. He closed his eyes at the wonderful sensation of her hands exploring his pale skin, not really knowing why she was doing it. He shivered slightly when her nails racked gently across his chest, completely missing that they did have a purpose.

"Um, Aang, how exactly do you-" The Avatar opened his eyes to the embarrassed features of the Waterbender below him. Her hands seemed to be searching for something and it took him a while to see what exactly she wanted.

"Oh. Right." Nervous realization crossed Aang's face and he sat up on his knees.

Katara had been trying to take off his upper body robe, but found she had no idea how to. Aang on the other hand was an expert at removing his own clothes and had no trouble at all untangling the complicated material.

Katara couldn't help the blush that spread across her face when Aang removed the first piece of clothing. It's not like she hadn't seen him without a shirt before. Quite the opposite, she seen him more time _without _a shirt, than with one. The reddening of her features was most likely due to that he was _so _close and that she could now easily see the well sculptured lines of muscle. Aang wasn't that interested in his own chest and so ignored Katara's gawking to bend down again and push her against the mattress. Katara yelped at his forwardness but the sound turned into a mangled gasp when his lips once again found the susceptible skin on her neck.

With the tingling sensation of one hand running down the thin blue line on his back, Aang began his assault on her neck. He took great delight in the way she twisted against him when he nibbled on the right spots. Even greater delight was taken from the fact she was twisting in pleasure, and not with the intention of elbowing him somewhere painful.

Katara could easily feel the blood rushing through her skin when the Avatar started to place fluttery kisses all the way up her throat before dancing around her lips. She tried to seek out his lips but found they just moved to the side where her ear was placed and nipped at the sensitive skin.

Aang's head decided it needed more skin to work with and sent a message to his arms to undo the silk sash wrapped around Katara's waist. He received absolutely no resistance from his endeavors and in a few short seconds Aang found he could see every curve he'd ever dreamt about. Aang felt his pants tighten unbearably, but ignored the throbbing sensation and instead focused his attention on the smooth skin that was beautifully laid out for him.

His hands for the second time in one month went to explore the dark soft skin below him; noting with glee when his touch made her back arch slightly. He sighed slowly at the feeling of running his hands up and down her body, trying desperately to engrave every curve into his memory. Katara had long since shut her eyes and was enjoying the way wherever his hands went, a flow of heat followed shortly. The gentle flow of heat turned into a volatile spark when she felt his hands wisp over her breasts, she immediately opened her eyes to see his cautious one's looking down at her. She nodded slightly and Aang bent down to kiss her on the lips, before wrapping his arms around her to lift her back marginally off the bed.

"You're an expert on this now." Katara breathed the words out as she felt her chest bindings slacken around her skin before sliding off. Aang grinned and made a comment about minimal practice beforehand. She laughed and moved her hands to cup his face and bring his mouth to hers. Aang's hands had to find something to grip when she teased his mouth open and started to explore inside. The Avatar's hands managed to grip the pillow slightly above him, but found it was pointless as his arms turned to jelly and collapsed when their tongues met. A battle of dominance started, each bender trying to maneuver the other into their own mouth; Aang would have claimed victory if not at a pinnacle moment Katara hand dragged down the back of his head sending shivers throughout his body.

Katara pulled back and grinned at her victory; the smile quickly fading when Aang's head moved away from her face to travel down her neck. She clenched her eyes shut when she felt the familiar wonderful sensation of his tongue dragging against her recently exposed skin. With one breast occupied with his tongue Aang moved his other hand to entertain the other one. He smiled against her skin when he felt her right hand dig into his back at his ministrations.

The Waterbenders moans turned into quiet gasps when he finally pulled back. After swallowing a few times, and brushing the strands of hair that had fallen onto her face away, she lifted her head to see the grinning Avatar; he was clearly pleased with himself. She smirked before sliding her hands quickly up to his shoulders, and the Avatar's eyes widened as Katara lifted herself into the same sitting position as him.

She tilted her head and leaned him to kiss him, and he eagerly responded wrapping his arms around her bare waist. A yelp was muffled against her lips when the hands that were gripped into his shoulders loosened to trace down his chest and then push roughly against him. The force knocked him backwards into the bed; and because his hands were still wrapped around her waist, Katara followed very shortly afterwards. He grinned loosely when Katara repositioned herself so she straddled his waist, the grin turned into a pursing of the lips as she scooted down to rest on his lower abdomen. Aang was definitely sure Katara could feel the hard bump that should be pressed against her inner thigh.

Katara could indeed feel the piece of aroused flesh against her thigh, and took great delight when the smallest of shifts in her posture would cause such amusing reaction on his part. His eyes would roll back and his head would press deeper into the bed; Katara had no idea of the kind of restraint he was implicating to not flip them over onto the floor.

After a few long torturous moment of gently rocking against him, Katara decided the teasing had gone far enough. She shifted her weight onto her knees and began to fumble with the ties of his pants. Aang probably should have been slightly embarrassed at this point due to the fact he was about to be very naked, very soon, in front of the woman he'd been gaping at the good majority of his teenage life. But instead he was far more preoccupied with taking off the clothes that felt like they would rip at any second.

After a few awkward moments of trying to co-ordinate where they placed their weight so that he could remove his pants they finally managed to watch the material fall elegantly onto the floor.

It was now that Aang began to feel embarrassed.

Once the Waterbender shifted herself to sit on his thighs, her attention turned to letting her eyes wander up his body. Aang tried not to see where she was looking, and instead tried futility to count the number of discreet Firenation insignias on the ceiling.

Katara didn't notice Aang's lack of attention as hers was focused on informing herself what he looked like without clothes. She hadn't got the slightest glimpse of any bare skin when they had been doing sweaty things on that couch a while back; therefore she was taking her time when her eyes wandered over all of his body.

Aang's intense curiosity got the better of him, and he turned his head back to the Waterbender fearing she would be staring disgusted at some scar he had, or worse she'd be _disappointed_. His fears grew slightly when he saw that she was indeed looking at the rather inconspicuous piece of flesh; it was quite hard not to miss. The Avatar sucked in a breath and swiftly turned his eyes back to the ceiling and resumed his count.

Katara did this time notice that he wasn't looking at her, but started to grin at how utterly embarrassed he was. She sighed and moved her hands to run slowly up his hard stomach, grinning when he choked slightly and went red again.

"Would you feel more comfortable if you put on a cloak now?" Even though conversation was probably not best at such an intimate time, Katara just couldn't resist.

Aang curiously turned his attention back to the seemingly serious Waterbender; his expression portraying something Katara didn't expect.

"Oh don't you dare Aang, it was a rhetorical question!" Katara had forgotten that he tended to take things quite literally.

Realizing that he wasn't going to stop being mortified any time soon, Katara cautiously moved her right hand to softly run up the attention grabbing piece of appendage. If she hadn't been watching his face, Katara might have thought she had caused him great pain, his body had tensed unbearably and his hands had clenched into the sheets below him. His face however sent a different message as his eyes had rolled back again and his mouth tried to suppress a moan.

Katara would have never guessed that such light actions would cause such a heavy response. Her hand was only gliding softly up the hard flesh but the Avatar's whole body seemed to be shaking. He was far too young to have a heart attack, so Katara gambled that tightening her hand wouldn't cause one. Aang felt a feeling probably as strong as a heart attack when her fingers wrapped tighter, but the sensation was of pure pleasure instead of pain. The groan resounding from his lips indicated this to Katara.

If Katara had known beforehand what kind of response she could inflict by this form of movement, she would have definitely considered torturing him this way; it certainly could have been record time confession on his part. While grinning at her unorthodox thoughts the Waterbender used her free hand to gently trace his inner thigh. Her grin expanding when she saw his whole leg twitched at her touch. Gradually he relaxed till it was safe to move her hand teasingly along the inside of his thigh, only stopping briefly to gauge the expression on his face. It was safe to say he was enjoying himself.

Katara continued her exploration for some time, taking delight that every different ministration caused a pleasurable reaction. She would have continued for a lot longer if Aang's hand hadn't finally managed to grasp her wrist and hold it in place.

"Please, can't- I, won't be- really amazing, but-" Katara just stared at Aang's face while he tried to form three coherent words. Eventually he succeeded in telling her she had to stop.

She smiled and gave one last hard squeeze before shifting her weight to roll to his side. The Avatar, after nine seconds of deep breathing, managed to open his eyes and gaze into the serene ones opposite him. Aang was about to say something along the line's that he'd wanted to do this for such a long time, but Katara fearing his words decided to put a finger to his mouth and then kissed him. He wasn't exactly known for his ability to get across what he actually wanted to say, most of the time he just ended up offending her.

The words he was about to say were quickly forgotten as their mouths moved slowly against each other. Aang knew that he would never get tired of kissing Katara. Eventually he realized that she was still 

wearing one last piece of clothing, as when he tried to run his hand down her back side he only felt soft cloth instead of warm skin.

He broke the kiss to sit up slightly and run his hands down to the point where two small ties were placed on her waist. Katara sighed and shut her eyes, fully enjoying the feeling of his hands running down her heated skin. Very shortly afterwards Katara felt the feeling of the soft cloth being pulled down her legs. She opened her eyes to try and find his gray ones, but saw that his attention was focused solely on the new revealed skin. The Waterbender breathed in sharply and shut her eyes, embarrassment sweeping through her. After a few moments she opened her eyes again hoping to see that his focus had shifted somewhere else. It hadn't; so Katara lifted her hand to his smooth chin trying to divert his attention.

Aang felt the warm fingers tracing his jaw and he shifted his head to meet her ashamed eyes. He instantly recognized her mortification, not really knowing why she was so embarrassed, it's not like he hadn't seen her naked before.

Perhaps it had something to with the fact it was _Aang _staring at her now instead of some anonymous figure that didn't seem to give his opinion often.

"You're beautiful." Aang hoped the words would reassure her.

Katara's heartbeat slowed slightly at the heart spoken words and her mortification slowly turned into a light blush spreading across her cheeks. She smiled and let her fingers run across his face till they reached his neck before they pulled his face towards her.

They kissed passionately, a sense of urgency growing with every second that they were locked together.

Eventually Aang felt her legs shift underneath him and he broke the kiss to mumble something into her neck. Katara frowned at the words; they had sounded something like 'Not yet.' But she wasn't entirely sure.

Her perplexities were soon solved as she felt his tattooed hand running smoothly down her navel, not stopping once before it reached its destination. Katara gasped and shut her eyes as she felt her wet folds being parted deftly. It wasn't the kind of sensation that loses its impact after the first time. In fact, it felt more incredible than it did a few weeks back on the cheap couch.

Aang smiled at bent down to kiss her navel. He really did enjoy watching her squirm so much at his light touch, he would have never imagined such a response could come out of such little work. Aang found his excitement only increased when his fingers quickly found the small spot that seemed to be so incredibly sensitive. Katara's back arched as soon as he touched it, but instead of moving a hand to stop the cry that was just about to come from her lips, he let the sharp whimper escape; he really didn't care if anyone could hear them.

A wicked idea formed in Aang's head, and he moved his lips from her stomach to slowly trace down to her lower abdomen. His eyes looked up to see if she had any objections, but seeing her face Aang wondered if her mind was still in the room. No longer fearing if she had any complaints, Aang shifted his 

head so he could see the spot that was causing such a breathtaking reaction. He grinned briefly at finding the nub that appeared to be causing so much pleasure before carefully leaning in to place a hesitant kiss on it.

He smiled as he felt the reaction more than he heard it. Deciding that what he was doing was definitely positive he went a bit further. He slowly coaxed his tongue out to run against the tiny piece of skin, but found that the breath was knocked out of him when both of Katara's legs instantaneously locked around his neck. Aang wheezed at the new found headlock but shortly discovered that breathing on an area that sensitive also caused pleasure for the Waterbender.

Still having trouble breathing Aang lifted one hand to try and loosen the grip her legs had around his neck. He found grabbing her calf did nothing to alert her to his breath wavering predicament. Aang groaned before half accepting that death by fellatio wouldn't be so bad after all. If these were the last moments he had in this world, he would be sure to make them the best he could for Katara.

With his newly discovered resolve Aang continued on his endeavor in her nether regions.

Luckily after a few moments he was able to relax and find that he could indeed breathe if timed it at the right moment. With the knowledge he wasn't going to suffocate he continued his actions with more gusto. A grin had worked its way onto his face with the time he spent down there. It was clear to see, and _feel_, that Katara was enjoying herself wildly. The legs that were secured around his neck got tighter as time passed, and when Aang ran a hand up her flat stomach he could feel her breathing was extremely irregular.

Aang's attention was brought back to himself when Katara started to cry out his name. The sound seemed to travel through him and the throbbing ache he felt returned instantly with a force. He groaned and tried to concentrate on pleasuring her alone. Katara however noticed his brief pause and then heard the desperate groan muffled against her leg. She opened her eyes to see a rather purple looking Avatar.

She jumped slightly and released her legs immediately, her arms reaching up to see if he was okay, there certainly wasn't enough blood in his head at the moment.

Aang couldn't care less about the oxyhemoglobin in his head and instead pushed down on Katara's advancing arms so that she fell back into the bed. She didn't get a chance to ask if he was alright as Aang had already lifted her right leg slightly and was positioning himself.

Katara quickly found she didn't care if he was alright as his lower body seemed to be in absolutely fine shape. She pressed her lips against his shoulder as she felt him entering her slowly. Aang groaned as her inner muscles seem to contract around him unbearably; he was about to thrust when her arms gripped into his shoulders warning him.

"Aang- slowly, please." The words were breathed out quickly.

The Avatar nodded slightly and adjusted himself so that he could rest more of his weight onto the bed. After becoming more comfortable he found it was far easier to push inside of her. As more time passed and Katara's body adjusted to the intrusion, it became easier to rock slowly against each other.

Eventually Aang was sliding in and out with ease, each time seemed to bring new found deepness much to Katara's pleasurable dismay. Aang too surprised at how deliciously wet the Waterbender was, and somewhere he in the back of his mind he laughed at the awful pun. The majority of his attention was focused on the burning pleasure radiating from their lower bodies. It seemed with every push she would get tighter. This was highly plausible as every time Aang plunged Katara's legs would wrap harder around his waist.

Eventually the man with arrow found that he needed to explore the sensation differently. Not really sure what exactly he was doing, he grabbed the legs that were wrapped around his waist and raised them so they were wrapped around his shoulders. Leaning forward once again he discovered immediately that this position was very different to the one beforehand, as Katara moans got a lot louder.

Cringing pleasurably at the deeper sensation Aang tried hard to speed up his pace. Katara on the other hand tried absently mindedly to not burst his ear drum. She succeeded slightly at trying to restrain her voice, but not enough as when Aang would awake the next morning he would be slightly confused as to why his left ear rang slightly.

But for now Aang didn't care about his ear, all he was interested in was the feeling of Katara being wrapped around him, inside and out.

The frenzied pace that they managed to work up to should not have been physically possibly. It was only due to Aang's unusual stamina that they could keep such timing. Also the fact that he was trying to recite the last twenty Avatar's names so that he could try and divert his attention from the excruciating throbbing that seemed to be resonating throughout his body. He managed to get up to Kyoshi before his body over rode his mind and exploded inside her.

Katara thought she heard something like 'Kyotara' being shouted before she too succumbed to the wild sensation in her body. The Avatar groaned softly of the feeling of her muscles clenching around his.

Minutes passed with them lying on the bed, both their bodies covered in a thin sheet of sweat. Katara's hands ran lazily up and down his smooth back while she let her legs slide down his waist to finally drop limp onto the bed.

"You know, if we're going to keep in tradition, you're supposed to run off now." Aang smiled into the pillow and weakly turned his head to see her smiling sluggishly back at him.

He gave her a look that indicated he couldn't even move his pinky before leaning into kiss her lightly. His lips didn't reach hers, instead they could only manage to brush against her cheek before his head slumped into the crook of her neck.

They feel asleep seconds later in each other's arms. Not even bothering to lift the sheets to cover themselves.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Firelord Zuko looked at the time disgruntled. Avatar Aang and Lady Katara were already fifteen minutes late for the final, yet early meeting of the day. He wasn't sure if they had attended breakfast this morning, but that wasn't obligatory, attending this meeting was.

He sighed and checked the time again. They were now seventeen minutes late; and they didn't seem to be appearing any time soon.

He caught the attention of one of the highly trained servants at the other end of the room. The man walked swiftly towards the Firelord and bent down to listen to what Zuko had to say.

"Go and see if you can find Lady Katara, she might have overslept. As for Avatar Aang he'll probably have got lost in meditation, you'll probably find him on his balcony." With those words the servant set out on his mission quickly.

He returned one and a half minutes later with a slightly peculiar expression on his face. He bent down to the Firelord's ear, a slight grin spreading on his features now.

"It appears to me that Lady Katara is giving the Avatar some sort of loud healing session in her room this morning. I didn't think they wanted to be disturbed."

The Firelord face fell, he understood the euphemism instantly and a horrified blush spread lightly onto his face. He coughed and adjusted his robe. The other diplomats in the room stared at him as if expecting some sort of explanation.

"It seems that the Avatar and Lady Katara will not be joining us, as they are currently occupied." That was about the best statement Zuko could come up with.

The other diplomats burst into laughter, understanding the meaning behind his poorly chosen words immediately.

Zuko groaned, he hated being in these kind of situations. He would have sworn that his renovations would have stopped this situation from every occurring. Though he quickly realized that he had never done anything to increase the door thickness, this being the reason the servant could hear them so clearly.

Mai smiled next to him, briefly wondering if she should inform the Avatar later to run like the wind when he next saw Zuko, for if he didn't, the ability to walk might be lost shortly afterwards.

-0-0-0-0-0-

So that's it! Hopefully Aang is able to read facial expression well and run fast when he see's Zuko. If not, lets hope they've invented wheel chairs in the Avatar world.

Anywho, love it, hate it, I wanna know. Reviews are _always_ greatly appreciated!


End file.
